Corazón Frágil
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Lo sentimos, este no es mi lengua materna, así que pido disculpas por la mala gramática y ortografía. ' De cualquier manera lo que sucederá si Misaki tiene una enfermedad que Usagi no sabe nada? M clasificado para los últimos capítulos


Lo siento por los errores gramaticales y ortográficos esto no es mi lengua materna

05:00 a.m

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Un brazo delgado lentamente salió de debajo de algunos cubrecamas y temblorosamente silenció la alarma del reloj.

"Mi cabeza ... duele ... gradas ... cinco minutos más ..." Misaki pensó antes de caer rápidamente de nuevo el sueño.

06:50

Un bostezo sonaba dentro de los confines de la plata del novelista pelo, Usami Akihiko también conocidos como Usagi, habitación. Usagi sonrió mientras perezosamente se frotó los ojos de y recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior que estaba a punto de un cierto ojos esmeralda Kohai. Haciendo una nota mental para agregar ese sueño lleno de vapor a uno de sus muchos libros BL que son supuestamente "no se trata de él y Misaki;)", que salió de la cama y se vistió. Miró el reloj que ahora lee 06:57 y salió corriendo de su habitación decidido a no llegar tarde desayunando con su adorable Misaki. No fue hasta que él abrió la puerta que daba cuenta de que la casa parecía estar demasiado tranquilo. El reloj volvió 07:00 justo cuando Usagi entró en el comedor y, al no ver a su amante, de inmediato pensó Misaki estaba dormida y él no podía culparlo, ya que él estaba trabajando hasta tarde en un proyecto de la escuela y no fue a la cama hasta las 2. Usagi se dirigió a la habitación de Misaki. Pronto se encontró de pie delante de la sala de los niños. Usagi puso una oreja a la puerta y escuchó sólo la agitación de mantas. La apertura de la puerta sin hacer ruido Usagi vio su Misaki aún dormía en la cama, y dejó que sus labios se convierten en una leve sonrisa. Silenciosamente caminó hacia el niño dormido, pero de repente se detuvo cuando Misaki comenzó a gemir de dolor. Usagi, al escuchar el gemido, corrió al lado de la cama y con cuidado miró a Misaki, y esta vez de notar un brillo de sudor le cubría el rostro. Otro gemido escapó de los labios de los adolescentes cuando empezó inquieto bajo las sábanas. Usagi muy preocupado en este momento coloca una de sus manos sobre el Misaki oso "s frente y señaló que estaba muy caliente.

Misaki se despertó con la sensación de las manos frías en la cara caliente y acarició en ellos suspirando mientras el frescor le dio alivio. Luego abrió los ojos pesados y la miró a los ojos blandos de Usagi.

"" U ... Nosotros ... Usagi-san? "Misaki susurró fuera seguido por un ataque de tos.

"SHHH Misaki no hables" Serena dijo a su amor.

Misaki se sentó y miró el reloj que ahora lee 07:30.

"MIERDA ... Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela" Misaki intentó levantarse sólo para que Usagi le empuje hacia abajo.

"Usted no va a ninguna parte, mientras que usted está enfermo."

"Pero Usagi estoy bien, no estoy enfermo."

"No se puede mentir a mí, nunca has quedado dormido antes. Plus suenas como si casi no se puede hablar."

"Eso es porque me fui a dormir tarde ... Si no hubieras sido tan necesitados de ayer, podría haber terminado mi tarea a las 9."

"OH, ¿significa eso que también lo usa demasiado esa hermosa voz de los suyos ayer? Usagi susurró seductoramente.

Oídos de Misaki se volvieron de color rojo brillante en esto.

En verdad Misaki pensó que se sentía muy enfermo, pero no podía dejar que Usagi saber, que no quería ser una carga autor por lo que pensó que podía culpar a su enfermedad en el sexo.

Misaki respondió a la declaración anterior del Usagi con timidez, "sí"

Usagi no estaba convencido, por lo que pidió uno más duro: "Entonces, explique por qué se quejaba y se siente caliente?"

Tragando su orgullo Misaki respondió: "Porque yo ... um .. tenido ... un ... un ... caliente ... sueño ... sobre ... usted."

Misaki se sonrojó ante la mentira que ha utilizado.

Usagi retrocedió un poco, sorprendido por la respuesta de Misaki. Sin embargo, pronto lo superó y es tímida sonrisa se formó en su labio.

Usagi se inclinó junto a la oreja roja brillante de Misaki y dijo sexy "Eso es sorprendente ... Usted sabe que yo sólo tenía un gran sueño húmedo sobre usted demasiado"

Misaki pensó "¿Qué diablos ?! me estaba mintiendo, pero sonaba como que iba en serio. Lo que un pervertido." Aunque el corazón de Misaki ondeaba cuando pensó que Usagi lo amaba tanto que soñaba con él.

Usagi luego mordió ligeramente en la oreja de Misaki y le preguntó: "¿Qué tal si volvemos nuestros sueños en realidad?"

Uno de la mano de Usagi de repente resbaló bajo la camisa de Misaki y encendió uno de sus pezones, mientras su otra mano vagó hacia el culo de Misaki dándole un buen apretón.

Misaki salió disparado de la cama diciendo "GOMEN, pero voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!"

Antes de Usagi tuvo la oportunidad de averiguar lo que acaba de suceder Misaki ya lo había empujado fuera de su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Misaki se deslizó al suelo agotado.

"Si me trató de tener relaciones sexuales ahora Usagi seguramente descubrir que yo estaba mintiendo acerca de no estar enfermo." Misaki pensó.

Usagi todavía un poco confundido sobre lo ocurrido trató de abrir de nuevo la habitación de Misaki sólo para encontrarlo bloqueado. En lugar de ello se volvió a ir a su habitación un poco decepcionado de que no se les permitió el placer Misaki pero se sintió aliviado de que nada estaba mal con Misaki ... O eso creía.

Misaki

No me siento tan bueno, pero no puedo carga Usagi con mi enfermedad. Me puse de pie traté de caminar ... hombre mis piernas se sienten como gelatina. Fui en mi cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo para encontrar que miré caliente. Tengo que enfríe lo contrario Usagi podría tratar de comprobar mi temperatura. Al dar la vuelta en el ajuste al símbolo fría ducha, mi cabeza empezó a doler peor y peor. Empecé a notar el grado de tensión se sentía mi pecho. Al entrar en la ducha me dije a mí mismo: "Tengo que actuar normal" terminar mi ducha Estiré mi brazo para apagar el agua cuando me di cuenta de que el grifo se movía.

¿Qué carajo? No puedo apagarlo mientras se está en movimiento! Miré alrededor del cuarto de baño y me di cuenta que todo se estaba moviendo. Mi pecho se apretó violentamente y de repente mis pulmones necesitan el aire. Respiré pero por alguna razón, no salió nada traté again..still nada ... Yo no podía respirar. Presa del pánico traté de salir de la ducha cuando un dolor vicioso en el pecho a diferencia del resto me golpeó.

Entonces oí a alguien llamando a mi puerta ", Misaki es necesario darse prisa si no quieres llegar tarde ... o si lo desea, puede quedarse en casa y continuar desde donde lo dejamos."

Me tropecé con interés mis piernas dando. Caí al suelo.

Podía escuchar Usagi a golpear la puerta gritando "MISAKI MISAKI ¿Estás bien MISAKI abre la puerta!"

Luché para levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitió. Me dolía mucho y mis pulmones ardían por falta de oxígeno, entonces una oscuridad enfriamiento llegó y me sentí el alivio del dolor en ella, lo último que oí fue un choque que parecía tan distante, y luego caí inconsciente.

Usagi

Yo estaba sentado en mi mesa de trabajo en un nuevo volumen para mi BL que, como siempre, fueron inspirados por Misaki. Miré el reloj y vi que era 8:15. Cerrando mi portátil salí de mi habitación y me di cuenta de que Misaki aún no había salido de su habitación. Puse una oreja a la puerta y escuché la ducha abierta, suspirando Llamé a la puerta y le dije: "Misaki es necesario darse prisa si no quieres llegar tarde" Entonces pensé para burlarse de mi amante añadiendo en "O si usted quiere, puede quedarse en casa y continuar desde donde lo dejamos ". Esta idea era muy atractivo. Sonreí tontamente esperando escuchar la respuesta de Misaki. Pero en lugar de audiencia avergonzado gritando como me esperaba lo único que escuché fue un golpe muy fuerte enfermizo.

Mi diversión me dejó. Grité por la puerta, "MISAKI MISAKI ¿Estás bien MISAKI abre la puerta!"

No tengo respuesta. Presa del pánico di vuelta a la manija y juré. Olvidé que cerró con llave. Sensación de que algo estaba muy mal con Misaki Retrocedí y pateé la puerta tan fuerte como pude. Mi pierna sacudió tan pronto como hice impacto con la puerta, no preocuparse, sin embargo, me apresuré. Él no era donde en su habitación, así que volví al baño y abrió la puerta.

Mi corazón se detuvo casi en la imagen que vi ante mí.

Misaki puso a medio camino desnudo de la ducha, que todavía estaba encendido, agarrándose el pecho, inconsciente.

"MISAKI!"

Me volví el agua y arrastré Misaki cabo, por el que se le perfectamente apoyados en el suelo.

"OI! MISAKI! MISAKI!"

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no respiraba. Puse un dedo a su pulso y me di cuenta que cada vez más débil por el segundo.

Desesperado, empecé a hacer RCP.

1..2..3..breath..1..2..3..breath..1..2..3..breathe. Mis esfuerzos permiten Misaki aliento. Yo sabía que tenía que llamar de emergencia, pero también sabía que si dejaba de mis cuidados, podría morir.

"Vamos MISAKI! NO hacer esto a mí! ¡Despierta!" Grité lágrimas cayendo libremente por mi rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado dando RCP pero lo siguiente que supe era el sonido de la puerta y la voz de Aikawa.

"Sensei se abre"

Sabiendo que ella tiene una clave grité tan fuerte como pude "AYUDAR Aikawa, ayuda!"

Punto de vista de nadie

Aikawa oyó un grito sorprendente que sonaba como Usagi.

"AYUDAR Aikawa, ayuda!"

Aikawa rápidamente sacó su copia de la llave de la casa reprimida y abrió la puerta.

"SENSEI ¿Dónde estás ?!"

"Aikawa, estoy en el baño de MISAKI!"

Aikawa se precipitó hacia la voz de Usagi.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se horrorizó con lo que vio.

Misaki yacía inmóvil en el suelo desnudo. Usagi estaba dando Misaki RCP mientras gritando a Misaki se despierte. vio manchas de lágrimas en su rostro, pero extrañamente no hay lágrimas.

Usagi de repente alzó la vista hacia ella, y lo que la asustaba era la cantidad de miedo y desesperación fue en el ojo de.

"NO te quedes ahí EMERGENCIA LLAME!"

"Derecha" Aikawa abrió su teléfono rápidamente y le informó de la situación de emergencia y les dio la dirección. En cuestión de minutos Usagi y Aikawa oído el sonido de las sirenas de emergencia, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los paramédicos llegaron corriendo.

Cuidadosamente colocaban Misaki en una camilla y le corrieron a la ambulancia. Usagi esperaba con ellos, gritando a Akiko llamar Takahiro y hacerle saber Misaki iba a estar en el hospital. A continuación, se apresuraron al hospital.

Paramédico 1- "¿Qué pasó?"

"No tengo ni idea. Yo estaba tratando de decirle que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela si no se daba prisa, pero él no me contestaba, así que pateó la puerta abajo y lo encontró inconsciente en la ducha, no respira. yo lo puse en el suelo y le di la RCP hasta que llegaste ". Usagi les dijo su voz en capas con el estrés.

Paramédico 2- "Antes lo sacó del baño ¿cómo fue colocado?"

Usagi tragó saliva, "su mitad inferior estaba en la bañera mientras que su parte superior del cuerpo ahorcado de la bañera. Creo que su mano se aferraba a su pecho."

Paramédico 1- "¿Ha quejó de nada antes o ha notado nada?"

"Sí, esta mañana se quedó dormido y estaba gimiendo cuando me registré en él. Él también se sentía caliente, pero él me dijo que estaba bien y me dio ... um ... buenas razones para su síntoma ... que yo creía valoraba razones .. * tos *, pero ahora creo que estaba mintiendo acerca de eso.

Paramédico 2- "¿Qué pasa en los últimos días?"

Usagi meditó por un momento, los clips de la semana en que se dio cuenta de Misaki frotando su pecho con una expresión de malestar en su rostro y sus aumentos de tomar ibuprofeno pasado por su mente. Usagi expresó un vistazo a estos a los paramédicos que luego se miraron entre sí en serio.

Usagi se dio cuenta de la mirada entre los dos, "¿Qué?"

Paramédico 1- "Hay una posibilidad de que él tuvo un ataque al corazón."

AngstyYaoiFangirl- esta es mi primera historia bajo este seudónimo y la mente que esto es también mi primera Yaoi, así como mi primera historia nominal M. Tengo otra cuenta fanfic pero mis padres leer lo que he puesto en eso, así que estaría mortificado si sabían que me gustaba Yaoi y más aún que yo había escrito un limón ... pero cualquier manera ¿cómo estás disfrutando de la historia Usagi -San?

Usagi- Bastardo si Misaki muere yo personalmente matarte

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Awww no seas así that..I amor angustia tan Misaki ya siendo el más débil de que era un blanco perfecto ... Soy capaz de extraer esa preocupación lindo que usted tiene para él.

Usagi- Shutup perra

AngstyYaoiFangirl- OH bien no se puede evitar y para cualquiera que esté leyendo esto estoy finnished con toda esta historia ya, pero no voy a publicar la siguiente chappy hasta que llegue al menos una revisión. Me refiero a los otros 2 están en chapys gerente doc mientras hablo así revisión y voy a publicar


End file.
